Disney's Frozen: Frozen Forbidden Fractals
by ssseira5852
Summary: What if the Disney's Frozen sisters of Arendelle were actually indeed half sisters? Adding in drama, suspense, questions, and an explanation to why Elsa has powers and Anna does not, this fanfic starts back to before the sisters were even born. Read to see what happens to the sisters now! Including what really happened on the boat, how Elsa's parents met, and who Anna's father is!
1. Prologue

Prologue

There was the only sound of crunching snow beneath the Queen's feet. A vicious blizzard took place in where her destination lay, where she shivered underneath her dark violet cloak, and where the love she dearly desired was. The yellow glare of her lamp spilt onto the snow banks that towered high above the Queen's head, and down low over the dip of the hill where his cabin was built, holding strong against the powerful gusts of powdered snow. She slid, her feet kicking up from under her, and she tumbled, and tumbled, and tumbled, her lamp flying off in the distance. Her light was gone. Her long cloak whipped quickly behind her – all her responsibilities trailing still attached. She felt so lost. The door. The door. The door. It was right in front of her fading from her consciousness. She needed to tell him. The sharp snowflakes engulfed her bruised and broken body that lay there in the dense storm. Tears formed. Frozen darkness.

The door burst. A bulky man draped in cloth blocked the light behind him from pouring onto the ground, forming a stretched shadow – his shadow – that reached out to where the Queen was being enveloped by the snow. He noticed her body. He ran. His clothes flowing out – all his suffering thrashing still linked. He held her in his arms, gazing at her for just a small moment, until taking her inside. She would then be safe from his storm, his storm that was conjured from the roaring fear bottled in his stomach where it was so cold it burned.

He gently rested her on his bed, tucking her in. He got a fire going. Made some warm milk. She seemed so meager in his massive bunk. He slumped into a wooden chipped chair near the bed, his elbows digging into his knees, his hands united with his face, and his tears dripping to the floor. One. Two. Three. Four. The blizzard howled harder. _Why did you come? _The question passed through his mind over a hundred times.

She flickered her blue eyes open, her eyes landing on him.

"Nieve!" she exclaimed.

He lifted his face from his hands, red streaks painted vertically on his cheeks.

"Eira," he whispered, "why did you come?" he asked while passing her the milk.

"I couldn't take it. It was so overwhelming. I've become the queen, Nieve, but I am not deserving of the title. Not with my looming secret. I can't take on all this responsibility with my secret," she choked out.

"Eira, what is it? I assume you came to tell me, no?

"I'm pregnant, Nieve. And the child is yours."

All he could do was create more ice.

* * *

The trees had bent in the gusts of wind that pressed harder, the animals retreating into their shelters. The sheer power of Nieve's icy snow shook the windows of Arendelle's grand fortress.

The people of the castle heard the clatter and the whistling of the increasing blizzard. They shivered and twisted their faces in disgust at the flurries and with loathing towards Nieve who had suffocated all of Arendelle in the bitter cold. A servant knocked on the Queen's bedroom door calling her name, hoping that she had more blankets or could get more blankets. No answer. The servant made another knock and a call, and again no answer. The servant began to panic, and it spread throughout the rest of the castle. Everybody searched. They went up and down the halls shouting her name. No answer. They searched all the nooks, all the crannies. They opened doors into rooms they had never been into, checking the closets, the attic, the basement, and even her parent's master bedroom. They couldn't find her.

"Where could have the Queen gone in Nieve's storm?!" One maid screeched, her voice shrieking the wallpaper off the walls of the great hall where they all met to discuss where the Queen might have went.

"I know she has been so distraught because of the death of her parents three months ago, but that doesn't mean that she had to vanish into his vast and vicious blizzard!"

"Even if he was a citizen of Arendelle just a month ago, and was part of the castle as a servant to the Queen, there is a reason we banished him! Yet, still, after a whole month, his storm continues to envelop us non-stop and we exiled him as far as we could!" A servant exclaimed, his voice trilling, bouncing off the walls of the great hall.

They all began to howl heavy with resentment.

"Calm down everybody. This is just our panic," a waiter that stood in the shadows named Aden, piped in.

"How can we calm down?! Our Queen is missing! And not within the castle!"

"She'll come back. It's not like she could go anywhere very far," the cook said struggling to soothe the hysteria along with Aden.

"That's right! But what if she doesn't come back? What if, she is out there freezing as the snow whips at her face, and then, what if, she falls, and what if, she dies because she couldn't get up again? Oh the horror!"

"This is all Nieve's fault! We should have just gone ahead and executed him despite the Queen's objections! I don't care if she loved him! He is a monster! All of town is going hungry and getting sick because of him!"

"Maybe that's where disappeared off to!

"Where?!"

"To Nieve!"

"No. She couldn't have..."

"Preposterous! There is no way she still loves that man after all this time! She couldn't abandon us!"

"It's not though! She loved him so much that maybe she couldn't bear not being without him, even if it meant discarding her kingdom. We're all a bunch of pawns…"

"Again all of you calm down! I know she'll come back," Aden said.

"How can you be so certain?" All of them asked.

He closed his eyes, setting for a serious tone, hoping they would trust his fake answer, his lie.

"I've been actually meaning to tell all of you a secret of mine involving the Queen."

"What is it Aden?" A maid asked him pushing forward to where he stood, concerned.

He let out a long sigh.

"The Queen and I have been seeing each other for quite a while now. You have to believe me when I say I know she will return."

"What?… When?…" gasps of the two words passed quickly through the castle people.

His lie got bigger.

"Roughly about the time Nieve left. She told me herself she no longer cared."

Shock rippled like a rock just launched into a still lake.

"She said that? Then we cannot question her loyalty now. We believe in you and in the Queen," the maid replied.

His green eyes flashed.

"Thank you… Sincerely," he exhaled. "She loves me, she loves her people. She would only go out in this storm to stop Nieve."

"Well, Aden, if that's all there is, there's nothing left but to go after our much loved Queen," a servant said. "For Arendelle!"

"For Arendelle!" everybody else chanted back.

They broke off, whispering and muttering amongst themselves. They grabbed their coats and torches, arms jamming through the sleeves in hurry, and the fire hastily passing around as they made their way to the giant front doors.

* * *

Nieve was pressing through the storm desperately, Eira barely conscious in his arms.

"Don't worry Eira, I will get you there safe, just hold on."

Her hair was turning white with frost.

"Nieve, I need you to promise me one thing when you leave the castle," she whispered.

"Anything."

"I need you to stop this blizzard, please…"

"Okay… now rest my darling."

She fell unconscious.

The doors stood before him. He pushed.

* * *

They poured like charging boars into the front entrance.

They saw the doors creak open, their Queen in his filthy arms.

They rushed.

They hated.

They cursed.

They threw him out, torches flying, taking back their Queen.

A last glance as the Queen gained consciousness once more: the image of a lone man, dissolving with the fading blizzard, and with the desolate mountains awaiting him, and with cold and icy fingers.


	2. Sparks

Sparks

The words haunted her. Her hair tangled as she tossed back and forth in her sleep.

"I'm so glad you are okay Queen Eira."

"You are safe with Aden now."

"I'm so glad you choose Aden instead and gave up on that monster."

She didn't know what they meant.

Fire. Tall standing trees, being burnt, and crumbling to the ground in ash heaps. Shrubs like little fireballs that wouldn't stop flaming littered the ground where small rodents and other woodland creatures were scurrying. Where was the ice and snow? It was still winter wasn't it? A large hand reached in across the sky with the Queen between the thumb and index, placing her in the catastrophe. Strings were attached, as if she was some sort of puppet. The hand twitched, a lift of her right leg, then her left, making her run and run and run.

Her eyes snapped open. A nightmare. Sweat ran down her neck. Breaths came in heavy. She lie in her bed paralyzed, letting out a long sigh, rubbing her four month pregnant belly gently with one hand and resting the other across her worry filled wrinkled forehead, hiding it from nobody.

_What do they mean by choosing Aden instead? Does it really matter?_

_Nieve, I'm terrified. Our child is growing and everyday I get closer to having to raise a child, a human being, filled with dreams and hopes, and angers, despair, love, frustrations… I wish you could be with me and I could be with you. This duty is too much to bear alone. _

Her thoughts rolled. She was brought to the memory of the time she and Nieve fantasized about baby names for possible children with partners they may have had. They were out in the forest escaping for just a moment from the chaos and responsibility of the castle. On a grassy hill where budding tulips were flourishing, they sat facing each other. They were chatting about everything and anything gazing into the depths of their both blue eyes. Birds chirped and fluttered, their song and feathers dancing with love in the bright sky.

"So," Eira said, beginning to giggle, her chestnut colored braided locks bouncing with happiness on her right shoulder, "Nieve, what about kids? What do you think about them? Would you ever want to raise one?"

"I think children are great. They give eagerness for life to their parents and for their generation's future. They are innocence. If I were ever inclined for a chance, I would definitely have a child. However, my family line and descendents would make for my child to have the same powers as I do. I would never want them to bear the burden of this ice," he said going from a sanguine disposition, to a disheartened look that shadowed his face. He clenched his hand into a tight fist and slammed it to the ground, frost beating against the blades of grass in a circle around his chilled knuckles.

"Oh… I see…" Eira said slightly dismayed. They both went quiet for a moment, only the sounds of nature humming. "How about this…" Eira began again. "Let us both make up a name – for a boy and a girl – to entertain the idea of possibly having a child. I think it will be fun!" She giggled once more. "You start!"

"Wha? Me? I don't know Eira… I am never going to have kids… I don't want this curse to continue on… What is the point in picking names?"

She became bothered.

"You, Nieve, are not a curse. You are a gift," she said softly holding his two hands in hers with delicacy, while staring intensely into his deep arctic eyes. "Come on you start."

"Ok…" He took her hands into his. "For a boy I think I would go with Nevada. I am not positive though."

"That's a wonderful name… and for a girl?"

"Elsa. For sure it would be Elsa. It was my mother's name. She was one of the most admirable women I've ever known." His eyes went downcast. She touched his face, bringing their gaze together again. He leaned in close to her ear and breathed, "but now I have you." Her cheeks flushed pink. "Now it's your turn," he smiled pulling away.

"My turn? Oh ok let's see. I think I have to say I would like Orion for a boy. Then for a girl… Anna… That would be the second child though if I ever had another because the first would be Elsa," she said smiling back at him.

They stayed there, briefly, just beaming at each other – their hands clasped firmly, fingers intertwined perfectly.

They kissed.

It was tender and cordial, some unbelievable and unexplainable feeling as she fell into it with passion, as he fell into it with passion.

Eira heard a rapid knock on her bedroom door. She immediately sat up, her lengthy legs throwing themselves over the side of the bed. She smoothed her hair down to tie it swiftly into a braid.

"Queen Eira, do you have a minute?" A familiar voice asked through the large two-door wooden masterpiece that separated the Queen's private mind from the rest of the world. It was Aden.

"Yes, you may come in Aden," she quietly replied, barely audible.

He entered, carrying a tray of an assortment of elaborate fruits in his left hand, and snaking his right along the lock on the inside, locking the door.

"Ahem. I have some food for you," he said, setting the tray on a nearby table.

"Thanks…" she trailed off peering at the tray of fruit with distaste. "If that is all you came to do, I bid you to leave."

"My Queen ahem, I have actually a question to ask you as well."

"What is exactly _this question_?" Eira asked, with growing irritation.

"You're keeping your stomach well hidden. I've noticed. So I would like to address your growing belly." Aden started, pursing his lips_._ She didn't respond, instead, she stood up to shuffle over to the large bay window at the back of the room where the spring grasses grew and where Nieve's storm was no more, turning away from Aden – _I knew it – _all too aware of what he would ask next. "So who, my fair Queen, is the father?"

She remained reticent.

"Come on, who is it," he said more forcefully.

She closed her blue eyes and quivered her lips.

"I'm sorry, I cannot tell you. I simply cannot."

"Why can you not, my Queen? Is it someone I do not approve of?"

The awareness in his voice and words told Eira that he was hooking for his name. There was no way she could come up with a lie.

Time lingered.

"Are you going to tell me or n –"

"It's... Nieve..." she finally breathed out, shuddering with fear because that hand had just placed her in a catastrophe.

"Ah I see that wasn't too hard now was it? However, you do realize that when the baby is born all of Arendelle will know, and they will be asking about the father, right? If they find out that it is indeed Nieve, then potential danger may come to you. Harm may even be put upon Nieve," he raised an eyebrow in hopes to provoke the Queen. She whipped around to face him, her blue eyes blazing, furrowed in fury. A slight smile cast across his face. "Are you, my Queen, willing to do anything you can to keep this a secret?"

"Yes. I am indeed willing. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, because I am a man of opportunity."

"And what opportunity are you proposing?"

"A marriage. A marriage would be the masquerade to everything," he chuckled.

She was fuming, and seething, wanting to explode at even the thought. _He must've planned out what he wanted to say before he approached me, _she thought. She turned stern.

"Just exactly how would a marriage cover up everything?" She probed.

"The man that you would marry would be from within the castle, of course. He would be, in essence, the father of your child, then concealing that the actual father is Nieve." He plucked an apple from the tray of fruit, and moved freely around her room, wiping the apple on his sleeve to clean it. "It would also erase any thoughts in the citizen's minds about Nieve, taking all attention off of him," he took a bite.

She paused, considering his words. The question, _who would I marry, _paced through her mind.

"I… I need to think about this…"

"No. You need to make a decision now."

"Why now?"

"It is your responsibility."

"How is it my responsibility to give a response right now?"

"Nobody else in the castle knows of the child at this point in time except me, my fair lady. The door is locked and you can't tell anybody else."

She knew what he was hinting towards. She made the first mistake in keeping it bottled in until someone approached her. The second was opening up to Aden.

"No!" She wailed.

He stepped close to her ear.

"You have no choice. I shall announce to the castle of our _happy_ marriage, and that the child is ours," he whispered, then kissed her.

Her eyes flew up in surprise, and she thrust him backwards, pushing with her palms hard into his chest, arms extended.

"Get off me!"

"I'll leave you be then," Aden said.

He crossed the room. Unlocked the door. Shut it behind him. He left.

She was too stunned to move.

He went bursting down the hall shouting, "a marriage, a marriage! Queen Eira and I are announcing a lovely marriage! In which to celebrate our love and our child!"

* * *

"What? No way! Queen Eira and Aden are getting married and having a child!?"

"That's wonderful!"

"I'm so happy for them!"


	3. The Wedding

The Wedding

"The wedding gown is looking fantastic on you Queen Eira! I am so glad Aden confessed to us that you both were seeing each other that night you disappeared in Nieve's storm. I am relieved that you finally let Nieve go my dear. He really wasn't good for you," a maid said, cinching up Eira's dress, carefully minding that Eira was eight months pregnant.

_How would you know if he was good for me or not? I also wasn't seeing Aden ever._

"Are you done yet?" Eira asked.

"Almost. Alright there, turn around and take a look in the mirror."

Her brown hair was tied neatly in an elaborate bun with just a few strands hanging loose. Her high cheekbones, which lead to her striking blue eyes powdered with teal eye shadow, were dusted with a light blush. A blink, that brought the eye down over her petite nose and to her maroon painted lips.

The dress was elegant against her skin. The lace that covered the gown started at her neck, tight, and ran down her chest and extended to wrap around her arms. Her fingers were encased in pure white gloves, making her fingers appear lengthier than they already were, delicate. She motioned her cloaked right hand to gently massage her expanded belly – the dress drawn stiff over her stomach as well to emphasize how close she was to giving birth. At her hips the dress flowed out long behind her. She was beautiful.

She wanted to gasp. She wanted to be amazed. She wanted all those ecstatic emotions that came with getting ready for a marriage. She, however, felt bitter. Nothing could hide the misery that intensely devoured her. Her face was unrecognizable. The dress fit close, taught, not much room allowed for her to move freely, uncomfortable, all her responsibilities still attached.

_Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?_

"_Oh Nieve, it's all about responsibility isn't it?" She whispered softly._

_"What was that my dear Queen?"_

_"Oh, nothing."_

The church bells chimed. It was time.

_"We need to get you to the church! It's about to start!" The maid said rushing her off, excitedly squealing. _

The red-velvet carpet was the pathway, which lead to Aden. It was soft under her feet – it disgusted her. Every time she took a step, the carpet scrunched, it was laughing at her. An image of a hundred mouths mocking her with their jabbering invented in her mind. She scowled. She bit her tongue.

_Conceal it. You can't let them know._

She stood next to him, looking at him with contempt towards his foulness.

"Do you King Aden of Arendelle take Queen Eira of Arendelle as your lawfully wedded wife?"

_Nieve this was supposed to be our wedding, our vows… I your wife, you my husband…_

"I do," Aden said.

_Our life, our love…_

"Do you Queen Eira of Arendelle take King Aden of Arendelle as your lawfully wedded husband?"

She hesitated, her thoughts clanging against her skull. Aden glared at her.

"I do," she said.

_Our child that we were to raise together…_

"You may kiss the bride."

_Our kiss…_

He leaned in and kissed her. She stomped on his foot, digging her heel in deep. He twisted his face in pain against her lips. She dug in deeper till he parted.

Everybody cheered! They even cried! They were joyous!

She pulled his ear in close to her lips.

"I need to ask you a question this evening," she breathed.

He smiled, clearly interested.

They padded down the aisle together, smiling, and waving, as they made way for the castle, the people of Arendelle applauding.

"This is lovely!"

"We actually have a King again!"

"And a heir is on the way!"

"This is the best thing that has happened to Arendelle in a long time!"

They were all so happy!

The Queen's revulsion swelled, almost spilling over.

* * *

The moon hung high, full, illuminating its white light upon the Queen who was standing on the balcony that swung out from her parent's room – now their room. Tears were streaming, her make up running away with the wet droplets that eventually dripped on the cold concrete. _Good riddance_, she thought, rubbing her palms hard against her eyes struggling to erase the ugly mug she had become.

She felt his vile presence enter onto the balcony.

"What is it that you wanted to ask my dear Queen?" Aden asked strolling towards her.

She turned to face him, her wedding gown twirling at her feet.

"What was the point?"

"What point?"

"The point in what you've done so far. Was it to watch me squirm with hatred and contempt? Was it to turn me into a monster of lies? What was the point in asking for Nieve's name all those months ago? To punish me? What?!" She screamed out, seething with choler.

"Oh, I see," he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She hurled.

"There really was no point. I was getting bored. I just pressed for his name because that was the only way for me to approach you on the whole matter," he said simply.

"Why though?!" She cried.

"There was no reason." He turned dark.

She knew he wasn't telling her everything. She though, was still shocked, and her mouth couldn't form any other words.

Clouds blew across the shine of the moon and the stars, making the night swarthy. Smothering silence. The shadows were all around, latching onto the trees, the grasses, the flowers, and sneaking along the cobblestone of the balcony to the darkest shroud of black. Aden. His gleaming olive green eyes hovered like two floating orbs in the hollowed ominous ink like cloud that encased his entire being, lingering. A deep demon was showing – the greedy, the hungry, the ravenous. However, his eyes told that it was tearing him apart from the inside. Her body tensed. It had struck a fear within Eira.

The moons light shone once more, the sinister disappearing, and the darkness retreating. Her heart was racing.

"If you no longer need me, I will be getting ready for bed," he finished turning around, leaving her lone on the balcony with her thoughts.

Your whispers catch my breath

Your teeth tug my ears

Your eyes seize my heart

Your movement

I fear

My ankles are raw

Bleeding from your infecting touch

It overwhelming me

My heart stops

Your movement

I fear

When your kiss burns my lips

My soul splits

Into desire

Into hate

And I lie there in bed

Paralyzed

Your movement

I fear

Chains shackling at my feet

I am forever enslaved

Your movement

I fear


	4. Elsa

Elsa

Eira was quiet and alone in the library – a separate building apart from the castle. A book of poetry was perched lightly in her lap as she sat lethargically in a large red velvet chair. She flipped immediately to page fifteen. Its words that ran across extracted a memory – a memory of Nieve.

She was in the library exactly where she was. The library, a spacious room that was filled with knowledge passed on from generation to generation; the books – walls of protection – their pages fraying from age, yellowing from dust constantly landing upon them; the ladders, which led up to the other floors of paper, towered high; they all came together along with the raised ceiling above, intricately decorated with angels and gods with wings, and evil snakes spitting out their tongues in hatred – in malice – towards them and the painted people that surrounded a great tree, its branches sprawled like vines across the span of the plafond. Eira was settled comfortably in that hefty chair, with that book of poetry resting on her knees. Page fifteen.

Voyage

Sailing on that boat

The mast fluttering in the harsh winds

Floating with an empty desolation in her heart

Searching, searching, searching

Narrowing eyes

Against the vast glare of the sea

Nothing

Sailing on that boat

The mast fluttering in the harsh winds

Drifting with his lost soul along the waves

Seeking, seeking, seeking

Squinting eyes

Against the flat surface of the sea

Nothing

There is

Something

Their unspoken hopes were heard

Lightly slamming

Together

She was interrupted by the creak of the library doors opening. It was Nieve. He stepped in with a curious look on his face, glancing around, his expression turning crestfallen when he saw her. Her spirit was clearly absent. Bitterness rested quietly on her face. He awkwardly attempted to make her laugh.

"Gracious! Eira!" He exclaimed. "The whole castle has been looking for you! They can't decide whether to cook lobster or ham for dinner tonight by themselves!" He chuckled, gliding towards her with optimism, and gazing playfully in her eyes. "It's such a silly dilemma but apparently they need you!" He laughed some more, his laughter booming against the covers of all the books.

She scoffed, shattering the rhythm of his crowing.

"Do they really need me that badly for something so simple to decide? Right. I can tell when you are lying Nieve."

His eyes fell.

"I know… I just… how can I not try? Your parents died two months ago and you have been locking yourself in here the whole time… I love you so much Eira…"

She let go of her sharpness. She slowly shut the book, a piece of paper marking the page, placing it gently on her father's wooden table that was in front of her.

"I know you love me. I love you." She stood up, reaching a hand to touch his soft face, cupping his cheek with tenderness. "You have gone through so much. The least you deserve is patience, not anger. I'm so incredibly sorry. I have been in a reverie of grief. This library being the comfort… the pain of the withering books feels like it is my own. I relate to them," she said, exhaling the anguish.

There was a pause.

"Come with me, " he said, beginning to become ambiguous.

"Where are we going?"

"Just come with me," he said, whispering.

She took his hand that he had held out, following him through the doors of the library. They grazed swiftly across the cobblestone path that had been set, winding a slight left, right, left, fingers entangled in a devoted hold, and trees guiding their way shading them from the glaring rays of the sun.

He had led her out to her parent's garden behind the library. The arbor that greeted them was lush with green leaves from a vine that was flourishing; braiding its limbs into the wooden texture.

"Why'd you take me here?"

"I am the caretaker of this garden you know. I do get a little lonely out here when I am watering the tiger lilies and the blue bells."

"Nieve," she giggled gaily, her lips curling into a smile, "that's not the only reason you took me out here. I know for certain it isn't."

"It may be. It may not be. You never know with me." He raised his eyebrows, pulling close to her, biting her earlobe playfully.

They kissed. Their tongues met. Their lips on each other tasted so sweet. They both craved for more.

Eira, however, drew away.

"Nieve, should we really? Out here? What about if I have a child? Aren't you scared if it inherits your powers?"

"Eira, all that matters right now to me the most is you. I was hesitant before and I thought I made up my mind on the whole thing. But, then, I fell in love with you. There is much more to living than fear. I will make sure – if we do have a child – that they learn to control it. It will be difficult, as I haven't even completely mastered it yet, but I have a belief."

"Okay Nieve…"

Eira was the first to continue.

They made their way into the garden, Eira stumbling backwards, and Nieve stumbling forwards.

The daisies, roses, orchids, amaryllis, apple blossoms, all grew fully and were thriving encompassing the two who were lying in the center of the garden, naked. Their clothing piled in small trailing heaps that led to their exposed bodies.

They kissed. They loved. They emitted passion.

They moaned with pleasure. They groaned with zeal.

They were together.

The memory closed. She stood there now at the entrance to the garden. Eira's eyes became empty, forlorn – glazed over orbs of grey – when the sight hit her gaze.

The arbor was still standing, though rotten, the wood grey and peeling. The vines were ragged and thin, drooping. It was no longer vibrant. She stepped through hugging her very plump belly – the ground was dry and cracked beneath her feet. The flowers with all their vivid colors were washed and dead. Love was vacant. She treaded gingerly to the center of the garden. The bare patch of once silky grass where they made love, brown, buried deep in the dirt that suffocated its entity, lifeless.

"Nieve! What am I to do?!"

Vivid images travelled through her mind as if they were pictures in a handcrafted pop up book, emerging as real and true events. Page one. Serene smiles of both her mother and father treasuring the sight of the billions of stars of the night sky, and with four-year-old Eira bounding with spirited energy between them. Page two. Eira creaking the door to her parent's bedroom to see her mother slumped on the carpeted floor, weeping, her legs folded together, and her arms cradling a small body protectively, the whispers _why did this happen, why did this happen_ escaping her lips. Page three. Eira and Nieve's first touch – an awkward graze of his hand against her breasts as several people pressed them on all sides in the ballroom, both their faces going red. Page four. A single snowflake formed from nothing by Nieve, was placed into Eira's palm, intricately designed, revealing his power. Page five. The last good bye shared between Eira and her parents as they boarded the ship that bobbed tranquil in the port. Page six. Eira screaming at the letter that informed that the King and Queen of Arendelle had not arrived upon the lands of the Southern Isles. Page seven. The millions of stars were above, with Eira poised alone on a hill with her eyes on the sky, and Nieve silently padding up from behind her. Page eight. He drew her in close to his body, stroking her hair to say, _you're safe. _Page nine. The library. Page ten. The garden. Page eleven. Nieve's parents visiting the castle, an occurrence that hadn't happened before, and Nieve spitting at them to leave, a storm threatening to cloak all of Arendelle it raging – nothing could stop him. Page twelve. Nieve, a monster of a man exiled by the people and disappearing into a blizzard that frenzied, leaving Eira forsaken. Page thirteen. Eira's confession: _I'm pregnant Nieve, and the child is yours_. Page fourteen. Aden's confrontation creating unnecessary sparks that nipped. Page fifteen. Voyage. Page sixteen. The wedding. Page seventeen. His olive green eyes in the black of the shadows – the greedy, hungry, ravenous orbs. Words jumped off the images. They spoke loud – echoing throughout the walls of her body. She couldn't take it.

Water was beginning to flow, sneaking, but not from tears that ran hot against her face, but from between her legs. It finally spilled. Her water had finally broken.

"No, no, no, no… Why? When I am lone?"

Her whole body went into a spasm and shuddered. Sharp pain pierced her body. She collapsed, heaving gasps, in the center of the garden. She convulsed. She wailed into the downcast sky. Her hands tensed, griping desperately at the cold earth. She screamed. She howled. She sobbed. She threw her head back in overwhelming agony. Her eyes widened.

Hours passed.

She quivered and small cries filled the air.

There she was. The sweetest face the Queen had ever laid eyes on. She had pure white hair. Just like her father. Elsa was her name.

"My loving daughter…"

Eira held Elsa in her arms and gazed down at her with tenderness. _So incredibly vulnerable,_ she thought. Tiny fingers wrapped tightly around Eira's index, grasping onto the new mother with immense dependency. Eira's heart fluttered with love. She smiled.

"I will protect you, I promise," Eira whispered, nestling Elsa up close to kiss her on the forehead. A single pink camellia flower sprouted just ahead of them in the ground where it wasn't so barren from moisture.

Elsa fluttered her eyes open. They were a pale shade of ice and sheer cold.

_Nieve… your daughter's eyes are so much like yours… I wish you could see them…_

She remained there admiring Elsa softly crying in her arms.

* * *

"There she is!"

"Why can't she just stay in sight!"

"We are always bustling around trying to find her!"

Aden and a group of servants discovered Eira sleeping soundly on her back with Elsa safely curled atop her chest. They all gasped in shock at what they saw, their hands raising to their mouths to hush their astonishment.

"Aden, is that really your child?"

"I mean… just lookie at that white hair."

They continued gossiping in murmurs.

_Shit, _he thought.

Aden approached Eira.

"My dear Eira, I am afraid it's time for you to wake up," Aden said, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her a slight shake.

She stirred.

"What is it…?" She said sleepily, rolling her head side to side and her brown hair twisting into a tangled mess.

"We were all concerned at where you had disappeared to, Eira. We searched everywhere, frantically rushing through the halls of the castle," he voiced.

Her attention focused.

"Aden!" She exclaimed in surprise, disturbing Elsa – Elsa's cries causing Eira to immediately sit up and rock her even in her drowsy state. "Shush, shush, it's okay Elsa, forgive me for rousing you."

Everybody was stunned.

"My lady, why didn't you tell us you had gone into labor? We could have helped you get through the birth. Also, why is the child's hair white?"

"You seriously have the audacity to ask me such a question? Do you honestly think I could have? Her hair is white because her hair is white," she replied smugly, glaring with blazing blue eyes up at the servant who had spoken.

"Uhrmmm… sorry…"

She gathered what little strength was left staggering a bit as she stood with Elsa cradled comfortably in her arms.

"I did not expect so."

Aden began again.

"Eira, may I hold our child?" He asked, surrendering his hands as if he assumed she would plop her child into his filthy grasp.

She wanted severely to yell in his face _Elsa is not your daughter you disgusting worm. _She refrained, recognizing several eyes were intently fixed upon her and Elsa. She still had to keep it concealed deep within her heart in a tight iron ball that weighed. She calmly responded.

"No. I'm sorry Aden, but I want to spend a few more hours with my daughter in solitude."

She pushed through her dumbfounded servants and an obviously seething Aden, leaving the garden, and making way for the library, striding, where she and Elsa could be together.

She whispered to Elsa.

"Don't let fear consume you, my child. I may not be the best example as it still resides deep within the brittle of my bones and it has become a part of me, but I just triumphed today. Your birth gave me that victory. You are my hope. You are Nieve's hope. You are hope."


	5. The Green and White

Sorry it took so long! But I finally got it! I worked out all the details I wanted to and worked out the flow a bit better! I really hope you enjoy! I will keep updating :)

* * *

The Green and White

The breakfast table was quiet, only the sounds of clinking forks against plates and the grind of food against teeth were heard. Eira was at one end of a large table, with Elsa in her lap, while Aden was at the other end of the table, the purple crocheted tablecloth the only thing connecting them. Nobody else was in the room. The table was embellished with fruits – apples, cherries, pineapple, blueberries, all sorts – fresh baked sour dough bread, eggs cooked in a variation of ways, sausages, ham, hash browns, with yogurt, and milk. Eira's plate had a scare amount of food. She slowly picked at a blueberry with her fork, looking down at it with disinterest. Aden had his plate stuffed with everything that was offered, shoving the food in his mouth as if he hadn't eaten for days. The large windows that faced the east filtered in the bright morning sunlight, making the candles that were littered throughout the table, unlit.

"My dear Queen Eira, how has Elsa been doing? Her hair has gotten even whiter hasn't it?" Aden started, talking around a mouth full of bread.

"She's fine," Eira answered softly, not taking her eyes off her plate.

"Just fine? I am her father you know, you should keep me updated on these things," he said dabbing his mouth with his white napkin, dirtying it.

She was repulsed by his response.

"You have no right to call Elsa your daughter," Eira growled, jerking her head upwards scowling at him. "You're revolting." Aden didn't reply, however, he did stop eating and glare. His stare that came from far across the table seemed so close and intense to Eira. She broke the stare, gazing back down at her food. She began again. "Aden, why do you always insist in having the curtains open to filter in the sunlight? Lighting the candles and drawing the curtains closed is not as harsh on the eyes. Plus, candles themselves are beautiful things…" she trailed off sighing heavily.

"Why are you asking me such a question?" He rolled his eyes.

"Can I just have an answer?" She retorted.

He went silent for a moment. He began again.

"Eira, have you heard of the folk tale of the green and white dragons?"

"Never."

"It's a cherished story in my family, and it's quite intriguing." He paused a second, gulping down a large egg, burping. He reached for his breast pocket clumsily, extracting a slip of paper folded in half. "I actually have the story right here." He held it up, and unfolded it, jolting his elbows against the table loudly as he held it in front of him. He read. "The tale of the green and white. There once was complete darkness. Two ancient dragons – one white, one green – lived in our world that only they inhabited along with the moon, the rest black, and flat. Nothing grew. Barren land. Nothing lived. Even the mystical powers they had were dormant. Though, they loved each other deeply, surviving on that alone, and thinking for the longest of times it was enough. They however, began to ponder, is it really? They never saw what the other looked like, only smelt, or heard, or felt the other to know that they were there. They asked themselves, is that all there truly is? There could be so much more, right? They became devoid of purpose, felt like their love was wasted and their existence meaningless. They became scared of the darkness that surrounded them. They desired something – a new concept. Light. The green dragon named Tanglai, proposed to make this light high in the sky to the white dragon, named Diviem, so it could wash the world in bright, and suck the darkness into oblivion. Diviem agreed but questioned how. They had never tried anything before. Tanglai wrapped his body around hers with lust and said, "no matter if our powers are dormant, and no matter if we've never acted before this, I know it will work." She believed his words. They desired change. They then drove their writhing bodies off the dead ground upwards into the unknown, tangling together. As they began to spiral in a circle, their bodies radiated a fiery golden color, flaming off in wild sparks – their love, their desire. Faster and faster they spun till a blazing yellow orb appeared – the sun, which flared little specks of white crystals everywhere spreading stars. The sun, the stars, the moon, the earth, and the dragons, now existed." Aden flipped the paper over. "Tanglai and Diviem found their faces, their eyes, their scales, their claws, their tails. It was all in sight. They cried with excitement, tears running from their pearl and emerald eyes. They wanted more. With their powers no longer asleep because of the overwhelming belief in themselves, they ran trails of forests with their tails, pulled up mountains with their claws, dusted deserts with their scales, and filled oceans with the tears from their eyes. They admired their work from the sky. "It's beautiful," Diviem breathed. "It certainly is… But it's deficient," Tanglai said. "What? Really? I don't think it has any lack," she said. He said, "beings that live and breathe just as we do – life." She took heed but was wary; she didn't want to go too far – it was unnecessary greed. "We have a wonderful home Tanglai, that's enough isn't it?" "My fair, we could watch over the life and be humored for eternity. We would never be bereft of purpose again." "Okay… My love we will be the guardians and care for this life," she said conforming. By using the design of their faces, they built humans, Tanglai shaping the female body, and Diviem the male body. The dragons, the keepers, the minders of the world, said first thing to the humans that if they ever quarreled to take the argument and turn the savageness to compassion. The earth was flourishing. Nothing was wrong. Though, the humans didn't listen. Brawls broke throughout, killing tons, the dead falling heavily to the ground – their souls gone. They became afraid, paranoid. They didn't want to die. They fought killing others to protect themselves, greedily extending their lives. It eventually moved into a war, splitting the world into pieces. The dragons appeared before the humans trying to calm them. Tanglai and Diviem even sizzled animals into existence, hoping that they could teach the humans some tenderness. The humans ignored both them and the animals. They captured the dragons, and wanted them to rage against each other for the sake of wiping out the paranoia. As Diviem and Tanglai came face to face, they said to themselves they would rather die and be in the blackness forever than battle. This hot devotion that they held for the other burned in their stomachs, boiling in a large ball that flamed out of their mouths – fire. They mutually understood that there was no way they could force the humans to stop. Before they threw themselves into the large mass of fire that lingered scorching in the air, they looked once more towards the sun, it reflecting in their glazed green and white orbs. "Where did we go wrong?" They vanished." Aden finished; folding up the paper and tucking it neatly back into his breast pocket.

Eira pondered.

She began.

"The candles are still a more appropriate source of light at the table," she answered, waving her empty fork in the air to point at an obviously unlit candle.

"Eira, my Queen, then you didn't get the point of the story," he hissed.

"Aden, _my King_, I most certainly get the point of the story," she retorted with a slight sting to her voice.

"Candles are false. They don't provide an overabundance of light."

"How are they fake? I find the candle is a real gift. It presents something extra that makes it special." She reached and grabbed a candle.

"The candle is not a gift: the candle, if knocked over, can rage into a violent fire, destroying everything in its path. The sun is a _natural_ plethora source of warmth and light. The candle is not and it doesn't give off _enough_ light." He stabbed a finger at the window towards the rising sun that touched the flourishing flowers of the hot summer, and then at a candle to emphasize his point. "What does it have that makes it so extraordinary?" He finished irritably.

"What about when it's night? How can you say it doesn't give enough light then? Sometimes the benefit of something is not always presented during the day in plain sight. It doesn't hurt you. It's fleeting, and quite breath taking."

"Why do you think, in the story, the sun burst leaving fragments of it across the sky? To make sure, while the sun is absent, that the world was still washed with it's light even if it's slightly dimmed.

"Same can be said about the creation of candles," she said defiantly.

"Though stars are always safe. They won't plunge someone to death, like candles might do when their fire spreads when hit to the ground."

"You are missing a key, King Aden. The candle only lets it rage out if _you_ knock it over. This is what the dragons tried to teach the humans in the story – kindness. I am not oblivious to what the story is portraying. If they considered the dragons' words the candle of the world would never have roared. It would have remained serene. Greed would never have been born."

"The candle still doesn't protect us from the overflowing darkness like the sun does," he pressed, again bringing the argument to his point.

She chuckled.

"You mean to tell me you are so incredibly afraid of darkness that you won't even consider new ideas. Please! You're so greedy in that sense! You hoard all the old beliefs and deny all the new ones!"

He fell mute not able to bite anymore.

She leaned backwards in her chair, clenching the candle in her hand, a smirk tracing along her lips in triumph.

_Knock, knockknockknock, knock._

A maid entered the room. She held a letter loosely drooping in her grasp, revealing a scarlet pressed seal. The piece of flimsy paper trembled in her fingers. The corners were a perfect ninety degrees. The edges straight, folded with a certain and familiar smoothness that the Queen recognized.

"Queen Eira, King Aden, there is a unmarked letter that came in the mail this morning," she said crossing the space, approaching Aden.

Aden shifted around to hang an arm – extended – on the back of the chair to reach for the letter, facing the maid that spoke. Eira couldn't even shout to stop the maid as she dropped it in his hand. Eira's stomach dropped. The maid left, drooping her head low and closing the door with a soft click.

He ripped it open. He read it. His eyes flitted, following the carefully printed words that flowed with a delicate touch, scanning them as they filtered at the top and fell downward, his eyes widening as he came to the end.

"Well, _my Queen_, seems this letter was actually meant for you," he said, with unusual calmness but clear irritability. He cleared his throat and adjusted his voice, mockingly exaggerating each word as he read the letter aloud in a somewhat girlish tone – rising and falling and emphasizing the desperate cries in the letter.

_To my **DEAREST**, Eira,_

_I love you._

_All I think about is you. These walls that I form with the ice that flows through my heart and out of my fingertips are **TOO** much for me to handle **ALONE.** When I gaze up at the stars at night, I see your liippsssss, I see your loooovvveee, and I see your warmmmmm heart. However, I only **SEE** these things. When I am with you I feel your liiiipppsssss, I feel your loooovvveee, and I feel your warmmmm heart. You fill my body with warmth even if I am so **COLD**. **WHEN I AM WITH YOU**, and we look into each other's eyes, our emooootioooons touch and are reflllllected within each of our souls. It is worth more than the alllllluring eeeelegance of the stars I admire every night. I send you this letter with **HOPE** that **YOU AND I** can **LEAVEEE** this country together so we can start a new life somewhere else. Where you **AREN'T** Queen, where I am **NOT** feared, and where we can start a lovinggggggg life with our beautifulllll child. I can't do this **ALONE** anymore. **I LOVE YOU FOREVER AND ALWAYS**._

_With undyinggggggg love,_

_ Nieve._

Her eyes flew out of her sockets. Elsa began to cry, squeezing her fists tightly shut and pulsating them in a tense fit.

"Hush my small child. My wonderful daughter," Eira whispered, brushing her fingertips through Elsa's smooth and silky, pure as snow, white hair.

He exploded.

He rose from his seat, screeching the chair legs against the floor – the letter in hand – and stomped all the way to the other end of the table where Eira sat, getting up close to her face. His breath was foul, the dead smell of churned pig lingering into her nose. She wrinkled her face against the scent.

"What exactly is this piece of shit!?" The words wheezed from between his grinding teeth as shoved the letter in her face, shaking the paper violently, and crinkling the edge where he had it gripped in his rigid fist.

"May I _please_ have it?" She said while pursing her lips and biting her tongue.

He pulled it away from her and slammed it against the table leaving it there amongst all the unlit candles.

"Answer my question!" He screamed, spitting, penetrating his eyes into Eira's. His sudden yell scared Elsa and her wails pierced. He ignored Elsa.

"I can't answer you. I'm sorry," she said bitterly, bouncing Elsa on her knee trying to calm her.

"Fine!"

He grabbed Eira by the arm heaving her out of her chair. Elsa fell to the floor and her wails turned into howls.

"Elsa!"

He shoved Eira to the ground.

His clothes melted away from his skin and infused into the floor.

He thrust himself on top of her.

She desperately tried to push him off.

He overpowered her.

He ripped off her clothes.

He thrust hard.

Again, and again, and again.

Again, and again, and again.

Again, and again, and again.

She moaned, and screamed.

She didn't want this.

"Why!?" She managed to groan. He stopped sitting up on his knees glaring down at her with intense anger. Not a word escaped his lips. Just his green eyes glowed. "If it's to sever our love, Nieve's love and mine, you could never," she spat, her usually warm azure eyes becoming like ice, glaring with intense anger up at him.

He didn't respond. He cupped her breasts in his large hairy hands. He leaned his face into her chest and sucked on her nipples.

She moaned.

He ignored her, continuing to suck and beginning to thrust again. He groaned as he climaxed inside of her.

She screamed. She wailed. She cried. She yelled. She sobbed. She mourned. She howled.

Elsa screamed. Elsa wailed. Elsa cried. Elsa yelled. Elsa sobbed. Elsa mourned. Elsa howled.

The letter remained silent.


	6. Anna

Alright, time to tell you a little about myself! I am doing this story for practice because I actually aspire to be a writer and I am having quite a bit of fun doing this too! I would love to hear how my readers are thinking of the story and if you like or don't like my writing style :P Welp, here's the chapter that finally sets everything up for the exciting parts! What really happens on the boat and how the sister's Elsa's and Anna's characters evolved! A little secret to add interest is added too! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Anna

_My dearest Nieve, _

_Why am I not where you are? It is the question that's probably running through your mind. It runs through mine. Why I'm not where you are just happened. It's such a simple thing to think why because of all the circumstances, but also such a complex thought to comprehend because of how we both mutually feel. You could say it was your powers. You could say it was the sheer fact that we fell in love when we shouldn't have – but we did. You could say it was anything. Blame it on everything. But nothing stopped our destiny from forming, and what it turned out to be. How it tied together. There is not a day I wonder what you are doing when I am either admiring our child – her name I made sure to be Elsa, after your mother – or rushing through important documents that comes with the job of being Queen, or even picking distastefully at my food with my fork thinking about what I regrettably have to tell you. My violet cloak is as long as ever. It glides, drifting over the glossy floors of the castle. It catches on everything, and is tramped underneath Aden's feet. I was naïve. I never approached anybody myself about my pregnant belly that carried our child. Aden was the first to take notice. He knocked on my door. I said enter. I was naïve. He took advantage – pressing me for the name of the father. I was so incredibly naïve. I told him. He got all the information he needed. He manipulated me. Manipulated my feelings. My feelings for you. It forced me into a marriage with him. I looked into the mirror, as I got ready for that day where I had to vow my life to him. I was disgusted. Disgusted at what I saw. Myself. You might have thought I was beautiful but it wasn't me. The dress was tight and conforming. The makeup ran across my face in a way that was unrecognizable. Everybody was so incredibly excited. The church bells rang. We said our vows. I was disgusted. _

_Later that evening, as I gazed up at the stars on the balcony, with you on my mind, I sighed. I want to hold you in my arms again. Then, Aden appeared. It darkened. His eyes glowed. They were so terrifying. I shivered. My heart raced. He left._

_ A month passed. The whole month I spent tucked in the library. I pulled that old poetry book and paged through. Page fifteen. Voyage. I remembered. I remembered the time you and I made love – in the garden behind the library. You made the garden flourish always. The flowers were always vibrant. They were full of life. Though when I was taken to the garden by your memory, it was all grey and crusted over. Dead. I padded to then center of the garden. Where you and I made love, was where our beautiful child was born. It was long and painful but she was born. Oh how I wish you could have been there to hold my hand. Our girl, Elsa, has your white hair and your chilling blue eyes, and your icy magic. I cradled her in my arms in the garden where there a single pink camellia sprouted, appearing suddenly. I knew it was a sign of hope. I drifted to sleep on the ground with her. _

_When I had awoken, Aden was in my face, along with a bunch of shocked expressions coming from my servants. They were whispering about her hair and why it was so white. I didn't care what they thought at the time. Elsa is my daughter. I was so naïve._

_A year had passed._

_ It was the morning that your letter arrived. I was nagging at my food, with Elsa in my lap, while Aden was stuffing his plate down his throat. It sickened me. I struck up conversation to save me from the sight and to distract my mind. I was still so incredibly naïve. I asked him why he liked to have the blaring sunlight come through the windows in the morning, instead of lighting candles and drawing the curtains. He answered me with a folk tale titled, "The Green and White," that got us into a heated argument afterwards. I won the argument. Felt satisfied too. Then, we heard a knock at the door. A maid came in with an unmarked letter. I could tell it was folded gently by your hands and pressed neatly by your fingers with your signature red seal. It was too late, however, as she handed it to Aden before I could say anything. My heart shattered. He shred it open and read it, and then read it back to me mockingly. He was mocking our love. Our love. He leapt out of his chair in a angry explosion and came and threw the letter up into my face. I said nothing. He gripped my wrist and Elsa fell to the floor. She wailed so loudly… I wailed with her. He thrust me to the ground. Ripped off my clothes… I cried. Elsa cried. Your letter remained silent._

_Time has passed since then, and most of this time, I have spent in the library. I've done research on the folk tale Aden has told me. He said it was a cherished story in his family. I wondered why. The story, I found out, originated from the Southern Isles where he does not have any friendship with the country. His whole family has been at feud with the country for centuries. I do not know the reason why… Aden is hiding something…_

_ Again, time has passed. I've spent most of it in the library where I am guarded by the angels and gods protecting the humans from the snakes, but it doesn't hide the fact that I am soon due to bear Aden's child. If it is a boy, I will name him Nevada, If it is a girl, I will name her Anna, I promise. Though, I'm extremely sorry. My cloak that weighs heavily on my shoulders is even longer now, and he stamps down on it, abruptly jerking my body, and making it even heavier. He catches me in his hands as I fall, but only to drown me. I'm so incredibly naïve. I'm sorry. There is no going back now. I waited too long. I have to say goodbye my dear Nieve. My sweet Nieve. It seems to be like Elsa is going to have to figure out how to control her powers by herself. I love you._

_With unending love,_

_Eira._

She set the quill down on the right side of the letter, with the ink and a key on the left side, saying she was finished. She was in the library alone – Elsa tucked soundly in her crib in the castle – writing at a desk with a single locking drawer that faced a tall window, framing the darkened new moon and the stars. Candlelight was what guided the words onto the page. She inhaled and exhaled once deeply, shutting her eyes slightly, and pictured Nieve's touch. Page eighteen.

Touch

A reach of fingers

Extending

Trace the index along –

A guidance leading the other four

To take their place

Settling fondly

Against a cheek –

It bearing inner piercing ruggedness

And lasting fragility

That formed

From intense tiring falling petals of struggle

Gently, gently, gently

The thumb starts

Lightly brushing

A caress

That moves delicately

Back, forth, back, forth

In awareness

Of what truly harbors within

Communicating

"I understand"

Past the assumptions

Exposed

Not horrified

The cheek sighs

Resonating restore

Gaining empathy

Towards that hand that says it also has felt adversity

The touch continues

Not pulling away

Ever

Ever

Ever

_I could never send this letter to him, _she thought_. _

She fluttered her eyes open. The candle was blown out. The stars that filtered through were the only source of light now, still filtering some light but dim.

Eira lurched, twisting so she could narrow her eyes into the darkness of the vast library over the back of her chair, hands gripping the arms in anticipation. Her breath came in fast, dense, heavy, holding the air tightly. She exhaled, _nothing's there_, she thought. She shifted back facing the window again where two green orbs smoldered. Aden stood on the other side of the desk, leaning his gritty hands on each corner of the soft grain of wood – it widening his stance, his thin body appearing bulky. He blocked the entire window from Eira's view.

"My dear _Queen_," Aden hissed, " I noticed some time passed, and, I noticed you weren't joining me in the bedroom. I searched, and here you are, sitting by candlelight, writing a letter. Oh and to whom might this letter be for? Hummm? My dear _Queen_, won't you anssswer me?" He said, his tongue slithering over the words like a snake slipping through the grasses towards its prey with ease.

She didn't answer. She panicked, swiftly grabbing the pages where everything was revealed and the key. She dashed the drawer in the desk open, shoving the papers in, and slamming the drawer closed, locking it. He lunged forwards across the desk, spilling the ink, as he reached for the key in her grasp. She pushed the chair back from the desk – Aden falling on his face in a mess of ink – and stood up to hurl the key deep into the library, it landing with a ting in the darkness. Eira's breath came out in heaves.

"Youuuu…!" Aden spewed, wiping a drip of ink away with his fingers from his brow with an exasperated flick, his tongue rolling around his mouth in seething annoyance. He collected himself bringing himself back to the position where he stood behind the desk, and sponged the rest of the ink on his face clean with his sleeve, it becoming tainted.

"Hah, checkmate… Aden…" Eira huffed.

"You don't have me even in check yet!" He snarled.

"Oh? Then I am clearly not aware that you just fumbled and made a fool of yourself, my _King_."

He turned around to face the window not wanting to admit that Eira was right.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself quietly.

"What?" She said.

"What?" He said.

"No, no, no, no," she said.

"What?" He said. He spun on his heels to face her again.

"My water," she said.

Their eyes filled with imminence.

"Eira… don't tell me…" He began shaking his head as he all but whispered the words.

Her water wept on the floor.

"Your child Aden…"

She was going into labor.

She began having contractions.

Pain flowed throughout her entire body.

It lasted twice as long as Elsa's birth.

It was twice as painful.

She screamed on the floor, convulsing, and crying.

Aden didn't move. He just stood there behind the desk where he could remain separated. He had a look of almost horror on his face. His green eyes were widened, his eyebrows raised high into his forehead, a large frown formed on his lips, his mustache followed suit, and his nose crinkled into his face. It was as if he was realizing what he had truly done to Eira. He yelled to the heavens.

"What have I done! GOD. What have I DONE. This child isn't born out of love! This child is born out of my greed! GOD."

Jumping over the desk, he moved to her side and cradled her in his arms as he moved her to a couch. Her cloak trailed on the ground with burden.

"Thank you…" She breathed. Her neck was in a cold sweat and her face was drained.

"I will do anything you need me to do," he said.

"Just please… please… check up on… Elsa for me…" she winced and tensed in pain.

"But what about you?..." Concern weighed in his voice.

"I will be fine… just please… please…"

"Okay…"

As Aden trudged along the pathway from the library to the castle, he could hear Eira's screams beat heavily in his ears. He tried blocking out the sound by covering his ears. _I can't believe I did this. Did I really become that blind? _A guard patrolling the grounds brought Aden to halt.

"My King," the guard said bowing. "What is all the riff raff a going on I hear? Is that the Queen a screaming her lungs out?"

"Move out of my way," Aden hissed, his throat becoming hot. He shoved the guard forcefully, almost knocking the guard's bulky mass to the ground. Aden continued walking.

The guard staggered.

"My King! I just asked a simple question!" He called.

Without looking back Aden answered him, his irritation rising with his burning throat.

"I am not answering your _pitiful_ question," Aden said.

"Where are you a going?"

"Another _pitiful _question_."_

As Aden walked, the guard saw the image of an ashamed man hanging his head low, with the tall castle looming above, making him look meager and defeated in size.

Many people of the castle tried to learn from the King what was going on as Eira's screams became louder and louder into the night. He pushed them all aside not answering them, knowing that he had to get to Elsa. They stood in their nightgowns and cotton pants dazed, as they rubbed their eyes and gazed after him and his forceful composure and his searing shame, where the great hallways stretched long, high, and wide, vast windows on the right and portrait paintings of the past Kings and Queens on the left.

He found Elsa's crib in their bedroom where she was nestled tenderly but also where she thrashed her arms and legs, and whined in high-pitched cries, and where ice crept, freezing the railing of the crib. She felt her mother was in distress. His fingers grasped the frozen railing, his nails dug in, gritting, and his hands became cold. His head bowed over Elsa's face.

"How can I love you?... I don't. I can't." He whispered. A tear dripped onto her forehead.

He lifted Elsa into his arms. It was the first time he held her, cradling her in his arms. She was surprising warm to him. "I became jealous, Elsa. I can't believe I became that jealous." He shook his head. "You're so warm. Why are you so warm? You have ice in your veins, yet you're physically so warm. My name means fire but I've been so cold for such a long time. What do you have that I don't?" He rocked her and her cries died down. Elsa fluttered her vibrant icy eyes open, gazing up at Aden. The storm in her was calmed. Her eyes told Aden that he already had what he thought was absent. The crystals of snow retreated, letting the wood of the crib breathe again. The stir of her breath fell into a rhythm as she drifted asleep. Aden let out that long sigh that he had been holding forever. He set her back in the crib. He crossed the room and shut the door gently behind him. He made way back to the library.

He pushed through the doors of the library where a mob of people – with their lanterns and their pajamas – surrounded the Queen.

"Shush, shush. It's alright Queen Eira," a maid had said, clasping Eira's hands between hers firmly with concerning unease.

She screamed.

They flinched.

"Yes, yes, Queen Eira you are gonna be fine," a servant said trying to ease her.

"Do not worry."

They kept bombarding her with comfort.

"Your child will be beautiful. You are almost there."

She threw her head back as she convulsed to another contraction.

"It's okay." "You'll be fine." "You're almost there." "Do not worry."

"ENOUGH!" Aden exploded.

"King Aden!" They squawked in surprise.

He stormed, his feet stomping, creating thunder, and his eyes cracking with intense lightning. He knocked tables and chairs over, clamoring, as he rumbled, drumming right up to their faces. They gulped, terrified.

"Get. Out." He fumed.

They ran. And like little timid field mice, squishing together as they rushed to get out the door. The door slammed.

He pulled up a chair beside the couch where Eira writhed in pain. He slumped into the chair, making it stagger under his weight, rocking it back and then crashing it forwards as he dug his elbows into his knees and plastered his palms to his face. He was tired. Tired of everything. Lightning split. Thunder rolled. Rain dumped on the land.

Eira reached out a hand to touch his arm, as she heaved. Her unexpected touch caused Aden lift his head up to meet Eira's glazed and dulled eyes illuminated by a lantern standing lone of the floor left behind by a mouse.

"How… is… Elsa..?" She gasped, a clear tear running down like rain on a windowpane.

"Elsa… She is fine… She was crying when I found her but I relaxed her."

Eira's features bathed in relief. The wrinkles in her forehead smoothed, and the color returned to her eyes, and her lips, her lips gained serenity, and her nose became tranquil. Her peaceful look had returned, but was instantly stolen by another contraction.

She screamed.

"God! When will this end!"

He grasped her hands tightly between hers saying, _I am here to support you. _Page nineteen.

It would stop and then come again. Stop. Go. Stop. Go. It lasted into the morning, past the afternoon, and into the night once more. An entire day passed. Aden only left for food and water. The people of the castle gathered outside the library entrance, growing anxious.

She convulsed one last time late into the night.

There she was, a face that Eira couldn't discern as sweet or not. Born in the library, she had auburn hair. Just like her father. Eira breathed that Anna was her name.

There she was, a face that Aden found was the sweetest. Born in library, she had auburn hair just like him. He didn't care if Anna was her name. He felt like he owed Eira the choice.

Anna was cradled in Aden's arms where he wiped her clean.

"My girl…" he said.

He moved to the window with her in his arms to show Anna the clear sky and the sliver of a moon and the sparkling stars.

Eira was still heaving on the couch in the library. Beads of sweat riddled her face, dripping into her eyes, salty stinging, and sticky mess.

Her cloak grew longer.

* * *

Alright! Done! Tell me what you think!

~SSSEIRA5852


End file.
